Un San Valentin al estilo Rivaille
by Nazyro
Summary: Una pequeña historia festejando el dia de los enamorados donde Levi lo festejara a su estilo junto con "Reader" quien esta enamorada del enano pero por varios motivos no se le a declarado. Pasen y lean (LevixLectora)
1. Chapter 1

¡Feliz Dia de los Enamorados! (=*o*=)

Antes que nada, esta historia es un especial de este dia. Tendra dos capitulos. Espero que les guste XD

Te recomiendo que leas mi otra historia (hago publicidad XD) Esta pequeña historia de dos capitulos no tiene nada que ver con la otra historia.

Bueno ya pasen a leer. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Un San Valentín al estilo Rivaille**

-¡Hace demasiado calor! Creo que podría derretirme…-Dije mientras daba un mordisco a mi helado antes que él se derrita.

-Es verdad, estos últimos días la temperatura ha aumentado mucho-Dijo Eren quien estaba a mi lado terminándose su agua mineral.

-Yo no siento mucho calor-Mikasa estaba normal sin una gota de sudor, no necesitaba ni helado ni agua para refrescarse. Ahora estoy convencida de que no es humana-Me siento bien a esta temperatura.

-Mikasa estas con bufanda, no puedes decir que no tienes calor-Razono Eren.

-¿¡Acaso esa bufanda tiene algún aire acondicionado incluido!?-Salte sobre ella para arrebatarle la bufanda, mala idea. Recibí un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-No en realidad-Ella siguió caminando a lo más natural mientras yo estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-Bueno el señor del clima dijo que hasta el 15 de febrero el clima seguiría así-Explico Armin quien se apiado de mí y tiro agua a mi cara para que me levantara.

-Justo para el día después de San Valentín-Se fijo Eren, recordando esa odiosa fecha. Yo mientras renacía con las gotas frías de agua en mi rostro.

-Eren, ¿Qué haremos para San Valentín?-Mi-choza era seria, pero vi la alegría en su seriedad.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién dijo que la pasaría contigo?-Dijo viendo hacia otro lado muy nervioso, obviamente se estaba sonrojando...

-Entiendo-Dijo ella mientras sacaba un poste de parada de autobús. Armin grito que se detuviera, Eren palideció y yo terminaba mi helado-Dime quien es y le daré un regalo en la cabeza.

Nuevamente terminamos llegando tarde al colegio por el mismo motivo de siempre…

Delincuencia juvenil

Los vecinos nos entregaron, con moño y todo, a la policía. Nuevamente una llegada tarde al colegio, reprimida de los profesores y cuando lleguemos a casa de nuestros padres seguramente algún castigo, luego a reparar el poste que Mi-choza rompió.

Un día normal en mi jodida vida, pero sin aventuras creo que la vida seria aburrida.

.

.

.

Mi nombre es (-NOMBRE-APELLIDO-) tengo 17 años y asisto a la preparatoria Shingeki No Kyojin también conocida como SNK y su mala fama de alumnos problemáticos. Voy al salón 4-D y vivo en un departamento con mi familia… Bueno esa información no es importante.

Lo importante aquí es… El día de San Valentín.

Ese día es donde me recuerda lo lejos y a la vez lo cerca que esta la persona que me gusta.

Cerca porque es mi compañero de banco, porque aunque este cinco días a la semana a su lado, 5 horas a la mañana, el resto de la tarde con él en el club y el fin de semana en su casa ya que somos vecinos desde la infancia… Nunca me sentiré lo suficientemente cerca como para confesarme ante él y eso llamado "amistad" hace que me aleje de la esperanza de ser algo más que eso.

-Mocosa otra vez te metiste en problemas-Murmuro el enano cuando me senté en mi lugar correspondiente, el profesor era el de matemáticas y si nos veía hablando nos dejaría mas tarea-Eres un problema.

-No fue mi culpa…-Somos compañeros de banco desde siempre, pues nadie quiere sentarse con el chico problemático a nivel violencia.

-Pero la anterior vez tú rompiste ese vidrio.

-Nunca dije que tenía buena puntería.

-Y la vez anterior a esa, golpeaste al director con una carpeta.

-Eso fue tu culpa, te la lance a ti y tú la esquivaste con tus reflejos gatunos, justo el director Erwin paso por allí y le llego a su cara.

-Tsk, eres pésima con tu puntería.

Tan cerca y lejos a la vez.

-Rivaille-kun-Costo mucho no ponerme nerviosa, sonrojarme o cosas por el estilo cuando estoy con él. Supremo autocontrol. Somos amigos desde la infancia y no quiero romper ese lazo por no controlar mi amor por él. Decir amor suena raro-Sabes que se acerca esa fecha ¿No?

-¿Qué fecha?-No sé si es distraído o aparenta serlo.

-¡No puedo creer que lo olvidaras!-Me moleste un poco. Era obvio de lo que hablaba-Íbamos a ir a esa convención y luego a tu casa para leer los mangas que compraremos.

-Como molestas, no me olvide solo no quise recordarlo.

Que malo. Lo dice fríamente, sin emoción. Enano sin corazón. Las clases terminaron y hoy era miércoles, día que volvía a casa con Levi.

Mi mente reconsidero mejor el tema de la salida por los mangas…

-Creo que será mejor no ir a comprar los mangas ese día.

-¿Acaso eres bipolar o alguna mierda de esa?-El calor no paraba de ser molesto.

-Bueno ese día es San Valentín y todos andarán de las manos, siendo tiernos y todas esas cosas…-Suspire, hay un dicho que dice "No coman pan en frente de los pobres" en mi caso seria "No den amor en frente de los que no lo tienen" o algo así-Eso, eso, mejor vamos otro día…

-No. Luego no querré ir contigo.

-P-Pero…

-No discutas conmigo y cállate-Me pego en la cabeza y siguió caminando. Yo mientras me sobaba la cabeza me pregunte que tramaba y porque pegaba igual que Mi-choza

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

**Flash Back**

-(-NOMBRE-)-chan el es Rivaille-kun es un poco tímido pero es amable-Dijo la señora de anteojos que dentro de unos años resultara ser la secretaria del colegio que asisto actualmente.

Primera impresión del niño que tenía en frente: Es un lindo gatito.

Mientras mis padres conocían a los padres de Levi yo juntaba valor para hablarle. Tenía 6 años cuando lo conocí, el 8 años. Esa edad fue la única donde Rivaille era más alto que yo.

El en ese momento miraba hacia otro lado

-E-Etto… ¿Quieres jugar a la pelota conmigo?-Dije sonriendo, era chiquita y siempre tenía dos colas de cabello como peinado, en aquel tiempo me faltaba un diente ya que era época de reemplazos, hada de los dientes, etc. Mire su brazo el cual tenía varios moretones, parecían que le pegaron-¿Estás bien?-Di un paso hacia él y reacciono de manera defensiva, en otras palabras como un gato.

Salió corriendo y se escondió en su casa.

Yo quede con la pelota en manos y parpadeando confundida.

Al día siguiente use algo mas estratégico, ya que la primera impresión que tuve de el fue el de un gato era lógico que para encantar un gato use métodos por ese estilo.

-Oh (-NOMBRE-)-chan creí que no vendrías nunca más-Dijo Hanji quien me permitió pasar a su casa e invitarme unos bocadillos de los cuales no me negué. Nunca negaría comida-Esa es la habitación de Levi, pasa si quieres y toma-Me dio un bate de beisbol-Por si acaso, ten cuidado.

Trague saliva sabía que era como la puerta al infierno. Di tres toques a la puerta y no hubo respuesta.

-Oye Hanji crees que pase la puerta-Pregunto Erwin quien sería mi futuro director y es el padre de Levi.

-Nunca nadie paso la puerta, no creo que ella pueda hacerlo…-Contesto Hanji, su madre.

-Soy (-NOMBRE-APELLIDO-) ¿Puedo pasar?

Entonces la puerta se abrió y pase tirando el bate de beisbol. Sentí los murmullos de sus padres algo como "Imposible", "Se abrieron las puertas" "Existen los milagros"

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y todo estaba oscuro. Sentí mi cuerpo caer al suelo y la luz se prendió. Levi estaba encima de mí inmovilizándome.

-¿Qué haces?-Le dije tratando de no gritar, leí que a los gatos no les gusta que les griten.

-Esa es mi línea, que haces en mi habitación.

-Quiero ser tu amiga-En aquel tiempo decía todo lo que me pasaba por la cabeza, ¿Dónde se fue el valor?-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

El me soltó y se sentó sobre su cama me levante y me sacudí un poco el polvo.

-Eres rara-Dijo él mientras evitaba mirarme a los ojos.

-Y tu un gato-Dije sentándome en el piso.

-Odio los gatos.

-¿Te odias a ti mismo?

-Quizás… ¿Qué es esto una charla de psicología?

-Perdón…-Suspire, no quería hacerlo enojar, después de todo ya estaba en su territorio-¿Cómo haces para ver en esta oscuridad?

-Usa el cerebro mocosa dijiste que soy un gato, los gatos ven en la oscuridad.

-Cierto-Estaba teniendo una charla normal, bien es hora de seguir con el plan. A mi espalda tenía una mochila la abrí y saque una bola de estambre, leche, un ratón de juguete.

-¿Qué haces?

-Etto… dijiste que eras un gato, haci que toma una bola de estambre y juega con el.

El me miro agarro la bola de estambre y me la tiro a la cara, al igual que la leche y las otras cosas.

-¡Ah! (-NOMBRE-)-chan ¿Qué te paso?-Dijo Hanji quien me alcanzo una servilleta y me ayudaba a limpiarme.

-Creo que al gato no le gusta la leche…-Estaba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento-Escuche a Erwin-Levi es un poco problemático, ya no se qué hacer con él. Si no cambia su comportamiento ira otra vez al orfanato

-¡P-Pero no pueden deshacerse de un hijo! Eso es malo. Por favor no alejen a Rivaille de mi lado, yo quiero ser su amiga-Ahora las lagrimas no me paraban y mis mejillas estaban rojas.

Ambos me miraron, Hanji sonrió y los tres nos sentamos sobre la mesa para hablar.

-Veras (-NOMBRE-)-chan conoces lo que significa ser adoptado…

-Sí, es cuando recoges un animal de la calle y lo llevas a tu hogar para hacerlo parte de tu familia.

-Si tienes razón-Sonrió Erwin-Levi es un gato recogido de un orfanato para formar parte de nuestra familia, pero si él se comporta de una manera de la cual hace daño a otros gatos, pelea, insulta y otras cosas… Tendrá que volver al orfanato nuevamente.

-No entiendo muy bien… pero-Me pare y me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta-Pero si logro que el gato rebelde se vuelva un gato cariñoso y con amor ¡Ese gato no se irá! Entonces lo entrenare

Salí corriendo a mi casa para que al día siguiente pueda tener todo listo.

.

.

.

-¡Listo! Espero que esto funcione…-Guarde todo en la mochila de mi espalda.

Hice lo mismo que ayer pero solo que esta vez ya eran las 11:00 de la noche, demasiado tarde.

Toque la puerta pero nadie atendió.

-Qué raro… Es muy tarde para que anden afuera…

-¡(-NOMBRE-)-chan!-Hanji apareció a mis espaldas estaba con la respiración agitada-¡Levi a escapado!

Esas palabras pasaron en cámara lenta.

-Erwin ya llamo a la policía pero… ¡Espera!

Corrí y corrí sin escuchar lo que me gritaban, corrí sin saber en dónde buscar a mi Neko

**((**Neko significa Gato**))**

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

-¿Dónde puede estar?

Ya había pasado dos largas horas, los pies me dolían de tanto correr por el centro de la ciudad, mis ojos miraban a todos lados pero ninguno era a quien estaba buscando, no dejaba de respirar agitada.

Lamentablemente ese día llevaba un lindo vestidito azul con unas sandalias blancas, además de mi peinado con dos colitas.

Comenzó a llover pero aunque los truenos resuenen en mis oídos, no puedo dejar de correr, no quiero hacerlo… ¡No puedo permitirme darme por vencida!

Sin darme cuenta choque con unos tipos de esos que no tienen buenas intensiones.

-Oh que linda nena tenemos aquí-Dijo uno con voz picara.

-¿Te perdiste?-Pregunto otro.

-Ven con nosotros, te llevaremos a casa.

Si algo que me enseño mi madre era que jamás me vaya con extraños, sin importar las circunstancias que sean.

-Estoy con mi padre-Mentí-Ya me tengo que ir.

Estaba por correr nuevamente, pero uno de ellos me agarro por el brazo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

-Tápale la boca-Ordeno uno de ellos.

Mis gritos fueron ahogados, trate de pegarles pero era en vano, era muy pequeña y débil para eso.

-Métela en el auto. Esta mocosa se venderá bien-Escuche decir a uno.

-O podemos jugar con ella un momento-Dijo otro el cual estaba levantando mi vestido.

Comencé a llorar y cerré los ojos.

Entonces escuche unos golpes y estaba en el suelo. Las gotas de lluvia eran frías y los truenos no cesaban su ruido.

Y vi a Levi que tenía un cuchillo en sus pequeñas manos, un gran corte en su mejilla del cual salía sangre y a los tipos de un momento tirados con cuchillazos en sus cuerpos.

-¿R-Rivaille?

-No están muertos-Fue lo único que dijo y tomo mi mano para salir corriendo de allí.

Su mano estaba fría, parecía que no tuviese vida.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

No dije nada en todo el camino, estaba tragando lo de hace un momento. Nos refugiamos debajo de un enorme árbol de cerezos la lluvia se había largado demasiado fuerte y hasta cayo granizo.

-Tienes una herida en la mejilla…

Murmure sin mirarlo, el se llevo los dedos al lugar nombrado. La sangre mancho sus dedos.

-Estoy bien, eres una estúpida por andar a estas horas en las calles-Me grito-¡Esos tipos te podrían a ver manoseado o vendido para que lo hagan! Y no puedo ni imaginar si…

-¡Cállate!-Le grite soltando las lagrimas-¡Te estaba buscando a ti!-Reclame-Estaba preocupada, pensé que no te vería mas. ¡Eres un tonto!

El murmuro algo en voz baja y luego me pego en la cabeza.

-¡Encima me pegas!-Grite con más fuerza-¡No me caes muy bien!-El siguió contemplándome mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas-P-Pero no puedo evitar buscarte para que estés a mi lado.

-Eres una mocosa…

Antes de que pueda reclamar el me beso.

Quede estática, no podía creerlo. Sus labios estaban junto con los míos, es como una suave caricia. Es hermoso. El se separo de mí y miro hacia otro lado.

Parpadee un momento, lleve mis dedos a mis labios para ver si esto no era mi imaginación.

Estaban fríos. Me puse roja.

-T-T-Tu me besaste…

Dije con timidez.

-Es que te veías linda con el pelo mojado-Fue lo único que él dijo.

-Tramposo…-Murmure-Hiciste que se me pase el enojo y deje de llorar-Sonreí de medio lado.

-Realmente eres rara-El me miraba a los ojos. El poco tiempo que había estado con él, el siempre miraba hacia otro lado. Ahora tenía sus mejillas un poquito sonrojadas, pero la sangre cubría el sonrojo de una de sus mejillas

-Quédate quieto-Dije acercándome a él-No vayas a moverte.

Lo que estaba por hacer quizás haya sido lo que significa "A punto de perder la cordura por amor" Suavemente puse mi lengua en su mejilla. El se estremeció y pensé que me quitaría de encima con algún golpe, pero se quedo para que siguiera.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto tímidamente.

-Los gatos se curan unos a otros con su saliva. ¡Ahora quédate quieto!

-Eres rara, pero supongo que eso es bueno…

Su sangre era fría y sabia a lo que sabía la sangre, sentí como su mano me despeinaba.

Ese dia me enamore perdidamente de una persona.

Levi Rivaille

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Continuara…**


	2. Final

Claro que el día de mi primer beso, el no lo recuerda… Cuando llegamos a nuestras casas toda la policía estaba presente al igual que nuestros padres muy preocupados.

-Perdón mama, prometo no volver a hacer esto-Dije mientras ella me abrazaba, lloraba y me regañaba al mismo tiempo. Escuche unos gritos preocupados…

Me di la vuelta y casi se me cae el corazón al piso. Levi se había desmayado.

.

.

.

Luego de unos cuantos estudios dijeron que se desmayo por la fiebre y falta de comida que tenia. Cuando se despertó, luego de dos días de intriga, fui la primera en verlo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Vivirás? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quie…

-Ya cállate, tu voz hará que me descomponga-Ya estaba mejor, tenía la suficiente energía como para ser el nuevamente.

-Que malo…Pero aunque me dijera eso no podía dejar de sonreír. Me alegro que estés bien, me preocupe mucho…

-Tonta, me crees tan débil como para no resistir un simple desmayo… Tsk mocosa.

El me miraba directo a los ojos, me sonroje un poco por eso y decidí preguntar lo que me tenia dando vueltas en la cabeza

-Oye… sobre lo del beso…

-¿De qué mierda hablas?

-¿Eh?-No me lo podía creer-¡No finjas!-Le pegue amistosamente en el hombro.

-Deja de fantasear ¿No te dijeron los médicos? No recuerdo nada de lo que paso antes de desmayarme.

Como si un camión me hubiese aplastado y luego vuelto a aplastar unas 20 veces. Mi primer beso y el no se acuerda.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-DIA VIERNES 13 DE FEBRERO-**

Tortura. Esa palabra la eh escuchado desde ayer, pues mañana sábado era el odioso día de San Valentín y como no hay clases los chocolates se dieron hoy.

-Toma Connie-Sasha extendió una bolsa hacia el calvo-Espero que te gusten.

-Wow Sasha ¿Son para mí?-Dijo sonrojado-No deberías haberte molestado… Etto no se qué decir… Y-Y-Yo-Abrió la bolsa y quedo pasmado-No hay nada… ¡Sasha te has comido todos los chocolates!

-Es que mientras los preparaba no pude evitar comérmelos. Te aseguro que estuvieron deliciosos-Vi como le caía baba por la boca. Creo que era de esperar eso de Sasha.

Salí del salón y fui al patio para evitar ver amor que no puedo tener. Hoy mi compañero de banco-el amor de mi vida-la persona con quien comparto el mismo odio a esta fecha, falto por que esta "resfriado" eso dijo la profesora pero no creo ni una palabra de esa excusa.

-Eren-Mi-choza estaba sonrojada notablemente, escapo del salón para encontrarme con esta escena. Genial…-Esto lo hice con todo mi amor, cómelos pensando que te comes un pedazo de mi corazón.

-No tenias que dármelos Mikasa, estuve ayudándote a hacerlos-Dijo él mientras agarraba uno-Los comeremos los dos juntos…

-Eren…-Creo que hasta ella podría llorar por la emoción-Jamás me separare de ti.

Debe ser una broma, corrí hasta el gimnasio.

-Armin toma son unos chocolates-Annie no estaba sonrojada ni nerviosa.

-Gracias Annie y yo que pensé que no recibiría nada-Dijo sonrojándose, era tan adorable tanto que Annie sufrió un derrame nasal.

Contuve el vomito y me fui a los pasillos. Me detuve en seco.

-Toma Ymir los hice con todo mi amor hacia ti-Christa estaba sonrojada mientras entregaba una bolsa con los chocolates dentro-E-Espero que te gusten.

-Christa no debiste hacerlos…

-E-Entonces no los quieres…-Wow creo que estaba por llorar.

Ymir la agarro y la abrazo hasta que la rubia pidió que la soltara.

-¡Los comeré ahora mismo!-Grito Ymir mientras se metía a la boca unos 10 chocolates a la vez.

¿¡Acaso debo ir a una cueva para no ver amor en el aire!?

Me fui hasta la cafetería y vi a Marco y Jean.

-Wow esos chocolates se ven muy ricos-Murmuro Marco sonriendo-Pero ya no me queda dinero para comprarlos jeje.

-¡Te los compro!-Grito rápidamente y antes de que el de pecas dijera algo, cara de caballo ya tenía los chocolates en las manos-T-T-Toma-Dijo sonrojado y nervioso.

Marco parpadeo un poco pero al final sonrió haciendo que el otro casi muera de ternura.

-Gracias Jean.

Yo moriré porque todos en el maldito colegio están locos de amor mientras el mío se excusa para no venir a ver mi sufrimiento. Pero prometo que cuando llegue lo matare.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

-Parece que no hay nadie…

Había tocado como veinte veces la puerta y nadie había atendido.

-Qué bueno que tengo una llave extra… jeje valió la pena haber recibido un golpe por robarle la llave a Levi y el quedo un día entero afuera de su casa hasta que vine de hacerle una copia.

Pase sin hacer ruido, la casa estaba a oscuras. Deje mi mochila en la mesa y fui hasta la habitación de Levi, la cual estaba cerrada. Abrí la puerta y vi un bulto en la cama.

No estaba enfermo, estaba durmiendo. Lo voy a matar.

-¡Levántate vago dormilón!

Grite mientras saltaba encima de él. Sentí un grito de dolor ahogado y luego un golpe en mi costilla el cual hizo que me sentará al borde de la cama.

-¡Eso duele!-Me queje haciendo pucheros.

-Eres una molestia en el culo-Grito molesto-¡¿Qué mierda haces?!

-Estoy despertándote, traidor me dejaste sola todo el día por quedarte dormido.

-¿Qué tiene que te deje sola?

-Hoy todo el mundo dio chocolates a todo el mundo y yo tuve que sufrir el exceso de amor por todos lados ¿Dónde estaba mi compañero de odio a todo el mundo? Durmiendo-Me cruce de brazos.

-Eres una rara-Fue lo que dijo-Estoy enfermo-Continuo mientras se sentaba.

-¿En serio? No me lo creo, deja de mentir.

-Cree lo que quieras, estoy enfermo.

-Mmmm… Déjame ver.

Me acerque lo suficiente para poner mis labios en su frente. Mi madre desde niña tomaba mi temperatura de esta forma.

-Esta caliente, creo que lo mejor será que tomes un medicamento… y, y, y… ¿Estas sonrojándote?

Sentí un duro golpe y luego estaba fuera de la casa. Ok parece que se molesto…

-Entonces ¿Iremos a comprar los mangas o qué?

Grite pero no recibí respuesta, me fui a mi casa la cual estaba a unos tres pasos.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

**-SABADO 14 DE FEBRERO-**

Recibí un mensaje de cada parejita del colegio presumiendo que es lo que harían hoy.

-Bueno Mikasa y Eren irán al parque, Sasha y Connie irán a un restaurante para comer todo lo que puedan, Armin y Annie andarán en bote, Ymir y Historia se van de un día de campo, hasta Jean se juntara para jugar videojuegos con Marco… y yo pues… ahora estoy de vaga en mi cama. Levi no contesta el celular y fui a su casa pero tampoco quiso que lo vea… ¡Maldito enano!

Suspire recordando el momento en que di mi primer beso con la misma persona que no me contesta el celular, me sonroje por eso…

-Te amo porque me besaste pero te odio porque no lo recuerdes-Tire mi almohada sobre mi cara.

Suspire un rato y luego me dormí. No recuerdo cuanto dormí pero si quien me despertó

-Oi levántate mocosa vaga buena para nada-Abrí los ojos y saque la almohada de mis cara. Vi a Levi parado en la puerta vistiendo una remera negra y unos vaqueros azules, su cabello negro como siempre y unas zapatillas blancas-Vamos tenemos que comparar mangas ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Eh? Pero…

-Vamos-Me agarro de la mano y me arrastraba hasta la salida.

¿Acaso sufrió algún cambio?

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

-¡Wow aquí está el ultimo tomo!-Los ojos me brillaban al ver que por fin encontré. Luego de pagar a las personas que leían el manga las cuales me resultaron ligeramente conocidas nos fuimos a otro local.

Estábamos en un gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo una convenció de anime-manga bueno todo eso y más. Algo que compartimos Levi y yo es nuestro amor a estas cosas, claro que el enano no lo demuestra mucho.

Por alguna extraña razón Levi no estaba molestando por irnos rápido a casa porque había demasiadas personas en un solo lugar. Todo lo contrario me llevaba de una punta a otra comprando lo que yo quería.

Qué raro.

Como era de esperarse todas las personas andaban amorosas en diferentes juegos de parejas, cosplay de escenas amorosas, dúos de canto amorosos, etc.

A morosidad por todos lados… ¿Esa palabra existe? Como sea…

-Vamos a jugar allí-Dijo de repente.

-¿Eh? Pero ese juego es muy…-Otra vez agarro mi mano y me arrastro hasta allí. Su piel era fría…

-Aquí tienen-Un calvito le dio un palito a Levi-Las reglas son simples, dar un mordisco cada vez que contesten una preguntas que serán de cada uno.

-Entendido-Dijo Levi.

-P-Pero yo no entendí muy bien… ¿Qué preguntas?

-Vamos…

Nos sentamos en dos sillas uno en frente de otro. Levi puso en su boca un palito y lo extendió hacia mí.

-Muerde-Dijo él.

Con un poco de sonrojo mordí el otro extremo del palito, me di cuenta de que era comestible y que sabía a chocolate.

-¡Bienvenidos al juego del Día de San Valentín!-Dijo a lo que podría decir conductora del juego, su voz se me hace conocida…-Al lado suyo habrá una pequeña pantalla en la cual tienen dos opciones, deberán elegir una como respuesta de acuerdo a la pregunta que se haga. Las preguntas serán de la pareja del otro-¿¡QUE?!-¡Veamos cuanto conocen a su pareja!-Mire hacia otro lado y vi dos mesas mas a parte de la nuestras, soy yo o esas personas se me hacen conocidas-Las reglas son simples, se permitirá un mordisco por cada pregunta que ambos respondan bien, si uno responde mal no podrán avanzar y haci las demás parejas irán avanzando. No muerdan más de la cuenta-Vi en el palito que era de color marrón pequeñas marcas blancas supongo que para medir la mordida y para no pasarse-También no vale susurrar la respuesta. La pareja gana cuando se termine el palito ¿Están listos? ¡Que comience el juego!

¡No quiero jugar! ¡Detengan el juego! ToT

-Primera pregunta: ¿Cuál es el color favorito de su pareja?

En las pantallas aparecieron dos respuestas.

Negro.

Azul.

Marque la primera opción, era obvio que era ese color.

-¡La pareja Levix(-NOMBRE-) puede avanzar!-Grito mientras daba el resultado de los otros participantes.

-Me sorprende que sepas mi color favorito…-Susurre, era difícil hablar con este palito en la boca.

-¿Qué clase de persona seria si no lo supiera?-Esa respuesta me sorprendió.

-¡Vamos con la siguiente pregunta! ¿Cuál es la comida preferida de su pareja?

Pizza.

Té negro.

Obviamente la segunda opción.

-¡Muy bien la pareja Levix(-NOMBRE-) puede avanzar!-Dimos un mordisco mas.

Una gran pregunta surgía… ¡¿Cómo DIABLOS SABEN QUE UNA DE LAS DOS OPCIONES ES CORRESCTA?! En otras palabras como saben que me gusta tal cosa y tal no… Esto se pone raro.

-¡Pregunta numero tres! Una palabra que describa a su pareja…

Gruñón.

Alegre.

Estas preguntas son muy obvias, Levi es la persona más gruñona de todas. Creo que hasta es la reencarnación del enano de Blancanieves…

Vi que el enano dudaba un poco en su respuesta. Su dedo bisílaba en una respuesta a otra hasta que por fin eligió una.

-¡Uh! Lo siento pero la pareja Levix(-NOMBRE-) No podrá avanzar esta ronda…

-¿Te has confundido?-Dije con cierto enojo.

-Es difícil elegir entre "Hermosa" o "Mocosa"…-Suspiro mientras yo me sonrojaba.

¡Este maldito día se le dio por ser tierno!

-¡Vamos por la siguiente! ¿Desde cuándo conociste a tu pareja?

Desde la secundaria.

Desde los 6 años.

Estas respuestas son exactas, no coincidencias… La segunda.

-¡Excelente! La pareja Levix(-NOMBRE-) puede avanzar.

Quedaban, de mi lado, unas 3 marquitas blancas. Supongo que faltan 3 preguntas para que termine el juego… Ahora que lo pienso… Cuando terminemos de comer este palito… nuestros labios…

…

…

…

¡NO! ¡Debe ser una jodida broma!

-Pregunta número cinco ¿Piensas vivir juntos toda su vida?

Si.

Por mí que se muera.

Debo retrasar esto hasta que otra pareja gane… No quiero besarlo, no, no y no…

Marque la segunda opción. No importa cuánto quisiera estar a su lado, en estos momentos no quiero saber nada de besarlo.

-¡Correcto! Levix(-NOMBRE-) puede dar otro mordisco…

¡¿Qué?! P-Pero si marque la segunda opción, jamás diría que se muera…

Vi como Levi me miro fijo a los ojos. Ahí entendí todo.

Este juego estaba arreglado.

Saque el palito de mi boca el me miro y estaba por decir algo.

-Cállate-Estaba molesta-No se te ocurra decir nada-Mire a mi alrededor-Sasha sácate esa peluca-La conductora era mi amiga la chica come patata-Eren, Mikasa ya sé que son ustedes-Los nombrados se levantaron sacándose todo el disfraz, eran los otros participantes-Armin, Annie se que son ustedes…-Ellos eran los otros participantes-Christa, Ymir pueden salir de allí-Ellas hacían de las vendedoras de manga-Marco, Jean dejen esas computadoras-Los dos dejaron su escondite-¿Acaso me creíste tan estúpida para no darme cuenta que utilizaste a mis amigos para este sucio juego? ¿Qué tramas Rivaille?

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Todo resulto ser una farsa. Las compras, la ingenua idea de que Levi quería pasar este día conmigo a solas…

-Arruinaste el San Valentín de los demás por esto-Murmure y salí de aquel lugar

No sé si todas esas personas que estaban allí eran también parte de la farsa de Levi o no… pero me importa una mierda.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

Había salido corriendo sin fijarme a que dirección iba.

-Me perdí…-Mamure, ya estaba oscureciendo-¡Estúpido Levi que hace que me pierda!

Me senté en un banco evitando llorar. No entiendo porque armo todo eso, si quería besarme solo podía decirlo para que le pegue por pervertido y luego quizás besarlo… Pero que haya hecho todo esto es demasiado… Quiero un beso que nazca del momento, no uno armado previamente, un beso como el que me dio cuando éramos niños.

Si bien es tierno que haga esto, pero a la vez es un idiota por arruinar el San Valentín de los demás.

-Maldición, Armin dijo que el clima cambiaria mañana no hoy…-Me levante y me refugie en el techo de un local, había comenzado a llover-Espero que pare pronto…

Era a lo que llamaba una lluvia nocturna, comenzaron a caer truenos.

-Armin más vale que cambies de canal cuando busques información acerca del clima…

-Oye preciosa…-Me di la vuelta y vi unos tres tipos-Hace frio no crees, porque no vienes adentro con nosotros y te calientas un poquito.

-No, gracias-Estaba por salir de ese improvisado refugio y mojarme para salir corriendo de allí.

-Espera Onee-chan vamos a divertirnos en el agua-Uno de ellos me tomo de la mano.

-Suéltame-Ordene en vano.

Di un paso en falso y me caí en un charco de agua, mojándome demasiado. Estúpida remera que se pega al cuerpo…

-Onee-chan si quieres hacerlo aquí no tenemos problemas…

.

.

.

**((**Nota: Aquí cuenta Levi XD**))**

**RIVAILLE**

-¡Aléjense de mi malditos pervertidos!-Esa mocosa… Escuche su grito y corrí lo más rápido que pude para ayudarla-¡(-NOMB…!

La vi empapada y con la ropa un poco desalineada. Luego baje la mirada y había tres tipos tirados en el suelo.

-¿Levi?-Pregunto viéndome.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces corriendo haci a estas horas!?-Le di un buen golpe en la cabeza. Se lo merecía por mocosa.

-¡Itai! No me pegues…-Dijo llevándose las manos a su cabeza. Pude ver que tenía un corte en la mejilla.

-Te lastimaron…

-Esos malditos cobardes no aguantaron un par de golpes y sacaron un cuchillo. No es nada…

La agarre de la mano y la saque de ese lugar, si la policía viniera seria un problema.

❤ ❤ ❤.•*¨`*•..¸ LevixLectora ¸.•*¨`*•. ❤ ❤ ❤

**READER**

El enano me arrastro hasta un árbol de cerezos.

-Esto te pasa por irte sola en la noche-Me regañaba dándome sermones de bla, bla, y bla.

-Lo siento-Decía a cada rato como disco rayado.

-Tks, tu mejilla no deja de sangrar por ese corte.

-Estoy bien, no es nada de otro mundo. Cuando pare la lluvia iremos a casa y me pondré una curita ¿Ok?

-No, hasta que pare la lluvia será demasiado tarde.

-¿D-Demasiado tarde? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A que se infectara y te cortaran la mejilla

Casi grito del horror ¿Qué haría sin mi mejilla?

-¡No quiero que eso pase!-Dije con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Entonces quédate quieta. No vayas a moverte.

El se acerco a mí y puso su lengua en mi mejilla.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunte tratando de no sonrojarme… ¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Estoy más roja que un tomate!-Oye para, estas haciéndome cosquillas.

-Cállate, encima que te estoy evitando que te corten la mejilla.

-Tramposo…-Murmure sonriendo y sonrojada a la vez-Pones unas excusas muy tontas.

-Tú que te las crees

Luego de que Levi terminara su trabajo de médico, nos quedamos en silencio un momento. La lluvia no paraba de atacar con granizo y truenos. De estar a una temperatura de 50 grados ahora parecía que estábamos en la Antártida.

-¿Tienes frio?-Pregunto rompiendo el silencio. Estábamos un poco lejos, apoyados contra el tronco del árbol.

-Un poco… pero es lindo que por fin dejara de hacer calor-Admití aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Es raro, siento que esto ya pasó…-Dijo él. Ahora que lo pienso esto ya había pasado hace unos años-Como sea, este ha sido el peor día de San Valentín que hemos pasado.

-Supongo que si… Pero este va a ser con un final feliz igual que aquella vez…

-¿A qué te…

No lo deje terminar de hablar y abalance sobre él para besarlo.

Justo como hace unos años atrás.

-Te amo-Susurre.

-Eres rara…-Fue lo único que él dijo-Pero supongo que ahora eres mi chica rara.

-Entonces tu mi neko gruñón…

Te amo y pude decirlo.

**-FIN-**


End file.
